


造一场梦

by cindrella1



Category: League of Legends
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-23 22:27:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21327688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cindrella1/pseuds/cindrella1
Relationships: Shi "Ming" Sen-Ming/Yu "JackeyLove" Wen-Bo
Kudos: 8





	造一场梦

回来的飞机上，喻文波做一个又一个的梦。

他透过飞机上的圆形玻璃窗望出去，外面的世界扭曲变形，像一片巨大的海洋，漂浮在上面的船只漂浮不定。一片浪花被打开来，从两边剖开显出巨大黑色的缝隙，有什么东西在全力挣脱出来。他难得有耐心地看着，对方已经跑到一触即发的边缘，然后喻文波笑出声来，

是史森明。

现实的史森明倒没那么滑稽可笑，他拎着手机心不在焉地靠着浦东机场的栏杆，细心地避开了下面黑黢黢的污渍，在欣喜的接客群中凝成一个小小的角落。

喻文波从旁边的经理手中滑开，像一条灵活的鱼。游进那块角落的时候还不忘记带走他一成不变的牛仔外套，然后笑嘻嘻地把手强行塞到那个小小的屏幕前方，旁若无人，“儿子，你来接爸爸啦。”好像他们八百年没有见过似的。

实际上他们的确有八百年没有见过了，史森明给他扩张得时候他又一次僵硬成一条死鱼。他被摸得浑身发软，只能轻轻地喘，想骂人的话一句也说不上来。刚刚吃饭的时候史森明就一次次地暗示，手按在他大腿上像擒住了一只娇弱的猫，他只能在旁人面前若无其事地骂他畜生，拨开温度惊人的手。

但现在这只猫逃不了了。

史森明亲他紧闭的唇，用舌尖探他咬实的门牙，不用费吹灰之力就可以进入。喻文波在这个时候总是闭着眼的，红色会从脸颊一路烧到鲜少示人而愈发雪白的胸膛，睫毛颤抖着却不愿睁开，直到濒临窒息才会气得踢他的小腿，力度可以忽略不计。

但是史森明很少会像今天这么激烈，他总是温柔地亲他的上唇，一路蔓延过稍微起皮的唇角。他们见面次数不多，比起快感更像是交换游戏以外所剩不多的温柔和爱意。直到被亲得红润的唇勾起，那双总是透着孩子气的眼睛重新睁开，嗔怒地问他到底继续不继续。

今天不一样，禁锢着喻文波的手臂牢牢的，似乎把他锁死在自己的领地。他亲他得样子发了狠，要把喻文波亲得上下都流水不可。

他亲喻文波的脖子，把他抵在柔软的床单上，就像过去那些夜晚。

他会想起很久以前喻文波柔软的脸和稚气的笑，笑盈盈地说儿子陪爸爸开一局，想起喻文波非主流的起名规则，想起他输给自己时垂下来的眼睫毛和拙劣的谎言。他更会想起那些自己不曾拥有过的场景，打湿的眼眶和滴落的眼泪，按压却难抑疼痛的背骨以及独自离开的背影。

于是他掐住喻文波的腰，把脸埋进他半湿的头发，撞散那些笼罩在他眼前的画面。他进去的时候，那无时无刻不在颤抖的眼睫毛恶狠狠地眨了眨，眼尾几乎瞬间就发红了。史森明把他掐的更紧一些，软乎乎的肉贴着他的手心，能感受到下面的润滑剂沾湿了自己的耻毛以及一圈圈涌上来的甬道。

进出速度一开始就很快，在快速的拍打下细小的白沫不停地被翻涌带出，喻文波整个人被顶弄得全身发软。他不敢动，动一动就会溅出羞耻的水声，史森明安静地冲撞他，是讯急的暴雨，只有沉重的呼吸声打在他的耳朵旁，和滚烫的气氛融为一体。

喻文波被顶得忍不住叫出声，不得不睁开眼睛从湿漉漉的睫毛下看史森明。史森明却不看他，掐着腰要他转身，从背后挤进来，像凶狠的野兽，逼迫他一点力气都没有的双腿打开，一点不剩地吃下那侵犯他的物事。

被强行操弄了一会儿，喻文波发酸的腿实在撑不住，史森明也不去抚慰他肿胀的下面，他不得不抓着皱成一团的床单妥协，“史森明，慢一点。”

史森明却不理他，压着他快抽筋的双腿还想往更深处送，每次他想往前逃离这快速积累的快感的时候却又被精准地抓着腰往回拖，两人几乎快滚到床边缘。

他觉得史森明情绪不对，却觉得自己更委屈，难道现在难过的不应该是我吗？

喻文波只好妥协。他慢慢地转头，用汗水泪水打湿的脸去贴沉默的男人来索吻，“明神，爸爸，慢一点……”

史森明一哆嗦，又猛地撞了几下，把那泥泞不堪的地方冲撞的更加乱七八糟。他更用力地顶进去，大刀跨斧地抽出来，几乎要把自己融进去好索取喻文波的一切。

他看着喻文波的脸，生理性的盐水让他显得更加年幼，透过一览无余的灯光能看见之前的小主播，但是这两张脸却又不能完全重合。

那白软的腿受不了地开始踢他，修剪整齐又圆润的指甲蛮横地在枕头上留下痕迹。喻文波终于簌簌地留下眼泪来，他仰着纤细的脖子，张开嘴呻吟，甚至于只能发出组不成句碎词片语来。

到最后那些咿呀声都变成了一个声音不停地重复，

“史森明”。

史森明终究铁石心肠地没有放慢速度，做得狠时他们甚至从床上翻滚了下来。史森明手快地搂住他的腰翻了个个，紧贴着的部位明明已经麻木了却又被大幅度的动作逼得又一阵酥麻的快感传来，喻文波哭着叫出了声，下面已经射不出任何东西。

过了一会儿，史森明想起了什么，终于说出了今晚的第一句话，他说，

“喻文波，到窗边去。”

已经被做昏了的喻文波下意识地走了过去，他们订的房间有很大的落地窗，此时他才意识到他们甚至到现在都没有拉上窗帘。

上海夜间的灯火向来通宵不灭，黄色的炫耀的霓虹灯间穿梭着比白天还要辉煌的炫目声色。喻文波却顾及不了，他的背刚被按着贴在冰冷的玻璃上，史森明就把自己埋了进来。

这次他埋得很缓慢，他温柔地要喻文波投诚，要喻文波自愿被予取予求。他强有力的手臂中拢着他最隐秘的欲望，进去，深入，再出来，直至自己变成喻文波的一部分。

“史森明……停……”

即使这次温柔地倍加小心，喻文波还是受不了冰冷的背后触感和眼前不说话的恋人，他眼前发黑，哭叫着要史森明停。他对窗户外的情景太熟悉，即使从不下楼也能背出每一幢建筑的位置。羞耻感几乎要打碎了他。

史森明低下头来吻他，抵着窗户托住他勾不住腰的腿，还是一声不吭地操他。

最后冲撞的时候玻璃被撞得哗啦响，而喻文波几近脱力，热流涌进的时候也只能下意识地抖了一下和睡梦做了些微的斗争。他浑身都是吻痕，腰上更是被掐出了轻微的青痕。

史森明却笑了起来，他温柔地抱着他的恋人，腾出一只手贴着玻璃，声音飘忽得像空中的风，

“喻文波，我们私奔吧。”

他的眼神倏地亮了起来，像燃着一簇鲜明的火焰。

我想同你一起走，靠近你，亲吻你，我们一起跑到太平洋的彼岸，然后两位新人可以凭借两张跨国机票来交换冠军戒指了。

他怀里的人早已昏睡过去，余光下似乎点了点头，像一个温柔的梦。


End file.
